


You're not serious

by AlAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Jim comes home to a very unexpected sight. He's not happy with you at all.





	You're not serious

“You’re not serious?” Jim’s eyes were small slits and everyone else would probably be running in fear by now. But not you. After years of dating the consulting criminal you knew his tendency for dramatics.

“It’s nice to see you off work early” A sweet smile played on your lips and you totally ignored your boyfriend who stood in the door key still in hand. Your eyes went back down to the offending object you were holding, Jim would get around on his own when he was done being a drama queen.

“Oh. No.” Every word was punctuated to empathise his distaste for the situation. When he finally stepped into your living room he took the gun from your hand in one swift motion.

“Hey!” You pretested but were totally ignored. Jim clicked the open gun shut and aimed it at your companions head. Both of you sighed. “Seb! Why in the world would you let my eight months pregnant girlfriend clean a gun?!”

“She was bored?” Sebastian Moran, number one sniper and Jims best friend, offered with a shrug. “It’s not like someone who dates you would be much for knitting cute kitten sweaters.”

“She’s pregnant!”

“Pregnant and bored” You threw in “Can I have my gun back now?”

“No!”


End file.
